Bloody Snow and White Roses
by GillyTweed
Summary: One night changes everything for Weiss Schnee, but if she had a choice, she wouldn't change a thing. Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Snow and White Roses

Pairing: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Rating: young children shouldn't read alone (T)

Note: I wrote this a while ago, and i did edit but if there are mistakes do tell me.

'This was not how today was supposed to go' was the only truly coherent thought that ran through my head as my feet pounded against the pavement. My hand clutched at the searing pain sprouting from the junction between my shoulder and neck. Thick, sticky blood spread, staining my white hoodie a deep crimson as it gushed forth. I could hear the grating laugh of the man, no, monster that pursued me, and the light thumps of its partner keeping pace.

I had just stopped to help a little girl, as I walked home from my fencing class; an oddly coloured girl, for sure, but a little girl nonetheless. My eye was initially drawn to her brightly dyed hair, forcing me to notice her hunched form on the ground, leaning against a wall just inside the dusk shrouded mouth of an alley. I dropped my bag full of gear and jogged over, asking if she was alright.

She was fine. More than fine. Good enough to attack me with an umbrella she had hidden beside her.

With a quick swipe to my left, the side with my scarred and damaged eye, I was stunned. Her partner came soaring from above, his pristine coat flapped in the wind, and a chilling laugh trailed from his throat. Before I could gather my thoughts, his teeth were sunk deep into the flesh of my shoulder, through the fabric of both my t-shirt and hoodie.

The pain was excruciating. I could feel and hear my skin tearing as his fangs ripped through it like tissue paper. Just by reflex, or dumb luck, my hand clumsily managed to jab the monster hard in the throat, forcing him to gag and release his hold. Stumbling unsteadily, I created distance between myself and my assailant.

I raced over to my bag, and withdrew my epee. The sword had glinted in the light of the street lamps. My grip was sloppy, blood had oozed down my arm, wetting my hand. I refused to die without a fight. My family might not mourn if I were to die, but I damn well had things to live for, like showing up my asshole of a father. I refused to die because I would show him I am not a useless child. I will be a better, more caring parent to any offspring I have. I will find someone to give my love too, not some marriage of necessity, like my parents. I will become successful without my father's influence, and I refused to have some thrice damned vampire stand in my way.

With these thoughts having been seared into my mind, and eyesight tinted red, I lunged forward.

Without any form of padding the blade should have caused serious damage to the man's shoulder, but instead the blade stopped short. Its tip buried in his jacket, stopping just after it breached the skin.

My eyes had widened in horror as he chuckled, showing razor sharp fangs, his lips pulled back in a haunting sneer. His hand gripped the blade and yanked it harshly from my grasp, his jacket ripping as he does so. Without the fabric impeding my view, I saw the small stab wound mending itself. The flesh looked as though it were boiling, and strands of skin and muscle flicked and weaved together to close the laceration.

"Well, well, feisty are we? This is the first time my prey even managed to fight back, plus this should take a few minutes to heal. I commend you."

His words flowed like tar. The slick, disgusting sound caressed my ears in the most unpleasant fashion imaginable. As his words left his mouth, his hands were busy, snapping my blade as though it were a toy. Throwing the shards of my blade to the side, he advanced. His partner looked on in passive boredom behind him as he slowly stalked forward. His steps were even and unhurried, like a predator toying with its prey. He had known I had no chance at escape, even though I was in an open street.

Deeming my bag a lost cause, I ran. I ran faster than I'd ever run before, and I am still running. Air scalds my lungs as I suck in breath, and the savage pain in my shoulder flares, bringing tears to my eyes. My vision burns as liquid salt spills down my cheeks. I'm barely able to see when I make it to the next corner, and that's probably why I didn't see the person I collide with.

I am flung back from the sudden impact with a cry. My shoulder throbs in pain. My head hit the pavement with a crack, and my sight darkened and spun. I hear voices, like soft whispers dancing just outside of hearing, but I can barely understand their words. All I feel is crushing fear.

The mix of adrenaline, pain, and terror is nauseating. The world's a whirlwind of shapes and colours. Any sound I manage to hear is garbled and broken. I catch a few words from someone, probably the person I ran into. "Yang," "handle," and "take care of" are the only words I'm able to understand through my haze of pain before a gentle hand caresses the side of my face, guiding my head into a less awkward angle. Whoever was helping me had hands as soft as velvet and were as precise as a surgeon.

A light prod on my shoulder caused a harsh cry to escape my lips, a new wave of pain erupting at the soft touch, spreading further across my torso in a wall of fire, consuming each of my nerve endings with vicious greed. The hands continued their prodding even though I'm certain I was able to gasp out a strangled "stop" between sobs.

As time went on, the insistent poking ceased, but the pain remained and continued to devour every inch of my body, drowning out all sense of my surroundings. My skin felt as though it were being stabbed by millions of microscopic needles. White noise crackled in my ears, blocking all sound. My vision was dark, only shadowy blurs flickered in front of my narrowed eyes. The smell of blood invaded my nose, the heavy feeling of the iron liquid coated my throat.

My sense of panic lightened slightly, seeing as no more acts of surprise cannibalism had occurred. Whoever I had rammed into must have been able to fend off that monster of a man, and his tricoloured assistant. The brunt of my pain had also begun to slowly ebb away, allowing my senses to return.

The first returning sensation was the realization that my body had been moved from its supine position on the sidewalk, and I was now laying against something, or rather someone. My back was flush against their chest, and I could feel the slight swell of breasts against my shoulder blade.

My hearing started to come back as well. The soothing sound of soft singing filled my ears, the melodic voice heavenly and calming. There were no words to the woman's song but it was beautiful nonetheless. I can feel myself calming further. My heart no longer raced like a stampede of horses, and breathing was easier, although it still came in choked gasps.

With slight effort, I opened my eyes. I was still outside, but I had been moved. What had been dimming twilight had turned into complete darkness. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the dark alley my saviour and I sat in. Sounds of battle filtered from around the corner. The woman holding me mustn't have been alone. I sighed in relief. Had the woman, and whoever her companions were, not been around, I would surely be dead.

At my sharp exhale, the woman's singing slowly trailed off, and her arms, previously wrapped around my torso, loosened.

"Can you hear me now?"

I gurgled out an affirmative. The woman's voice had an odd sort of accent, sounding as though it were a mix from several different countries.

"My name is Blake. If you can speak, can you tell me yours?"

"Weiss." My voice cracked as the word struggled from my mouth.

"Alright, Weiss, I need you to listen to every word I say. Your body is going through a transformation I wouldn't wish on any man, woman, or child, but I'm going to help you through it. There are good things about what is happening to you, even if it just seems like endless pain right now."

Blake's voice was calming and soft. Despite her alarming words, I couldn't bring myself to care. The pain I was feeling was still too great, but I managed to groan an answer, or at least I thought I had, but before I could make sure, I heard another voice.

"Blake, how is she?"

The voice of another woman came from my right, and traveled to a point where I could see the speaker. Long, blond hair tumbled down to cover strong shoulders clad in a brown leather jacket. She had a strong jaw and a delicate nose, but marring her beautiful features was a distinct splash of blood across the bridge of her nose; the crimson liquid dripped down her temple.

"Her transformation is almost complete. Are you hurt, Yang?"

The blond strode over and kneeled down next to us. An arm covered in a black sleeve removed itself from my waist to wipe away the blood dripping from the other woman's face. Yang let her eyes drift closed at the touch. A small ripple emanated from the pale fingertips brushing her face, resulting in, to my shock, the closing of the cut on her temple.

"Now I'm not."

She murmured with a grin. Moving closer she slide her, surprisingly strong, arms under my shoulders and knees. Her grip was delicate but firm. She stood smoothly, but still managed to jostle my shoulder slightly. She gave a quiet "sorry" as I groan my displeasure, but still moved to look at the woman I had woken up too.

Her hair was a deep midnight black. It cascaded down her back like an onyx waterfall. A black bow rested neatly in her hair, and matched well with her dark navy fold over coat. Her pale skin and piercing amber eyes glowed, almost unnaturally, in the darkness of the alley, making her pale pallor even more noticeable.

"We should get out of here before those two animals decide to make a surprise reappearance."

The venom in Blake's tone is surprising, but really I couldn't argue considering one tried to eat me. I felt Yang nod her head in agreement, before she made her way toward the entrance of the alley.

This was not how today was supposed to go, but for some reason, as I was being carried so delicately, as though someone felt concern for my safety and feelings; almost as though I felt loved, I couldn't bring myself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Snow and White Roses chapter 2

Pairing: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Rating: Children shouldn't read alone (K+)

I could barely look at the trembling girl in my arms. Her hoodie was soaked through, dark and crusted with blood. Her slight body trembled, whether from pain or the fall chill in the air, I couldn't tell. Blake was walking a few paces ahead, keeping an eye out for any more assailants that might want to try their luck at a meal. Once we'd left the alley, my partner and I had agreed to take the girl back to our apartment. It would be the safest place for her in the coming weeks, and it was a private place protected under the law of the High Council.

Reaching our home in little time, we quickly made our way upstairs, dodging a few neighbors when the need arose. Throughout the entire journey Weiss remained unresponsive in my grip. Body limp, eyes barely open, with a weak grip on my jacket, she barely moved other than to breathe and gasp in pain when I accidentally moved to quickly.

Blake opened the door and ushered us inside before glancing quickly down the halls and shutting the door. I moved immediately to the bathroom, and placed Weiss gingerly on the counter. Before we could tell her anything, it would be a good idea to get her cleaned up. Blake comes in behind me, having already gathered towels and some clothes for our unexpected patient. I let my partner take over; she was always better at things that needed a delicate touch. I watched as Blake removed the soiled hoodie, and tried not to wince as the white haired girl flinched in pain.

"I'm going to have to cut off your shirt so I don't cause you anymore pain than necessary."

Weiss nods her head in confirmation, much to tired to argue. Without any prompting, I go and retrieve the scissors we keep in the kitchen. When I return a heavy silence had descended between the two. I resisted the urge to ask what happened; I knew Blake would tell me in time. I offer the scissors, which she takes.

"We will talk about it once you're cleaned up."

My partner responds to the question I never heard, then begins to cut away the injured girls ruined shirt. With precise cuts, she shears away the stained fabric, leaving our guest in a black sports bra, and revealing the extent of the damage done to her shoulder. Two crescent moons of raw teeth marks are imprinted into pale skin. Dried blood rings the wound, and fresh liquid had begun to leak from the jagged punctures. Grabbing a small hand towel, I wet the fabric, switching places with my partner. I dab lightly at the inflamed flesh, wiping away the blood, fresh and old alike.

"Do you think you can shower on your own? Or would you like one of us to help?"

I ask in a quiet tone. If she needed help, that was fine, but both Blake and I wouldn't want to over step. We, two strangers, had already seen the girl in a vulnerable position, and we wouldn't want to make her more uncomfortable than I'm sure she already is.

Weiss stares at her lap for a moment, before bringing her hand up to gingerly touch the slowly healing wound on her shoulder and shaking her head. My heart clenches painfully. The sight reminds me of Blake, all those years ago, in the same position.

"No, I think I'll be fine."

I gaze at Blake and we share a look. We'll have to discuss our course of action while she's in the shower. After ensuring she can stand on her own and we show her where the soap and shampoo are, Blake and I move out into the living room. I turned to my partner and embrace her; her arms encircle me in kind. I mumble into her neck.

"What're we gonna do?"

Blake's hand combed through my hair soothingly. The adrenaline from the fight against Roman and his equally violent partner had distracted me from the sight of Weiss' blood pooling in the alley, and the walk home, being forced to be aware for any other attackers had kept my attention from the red soaking into my shirt. But now, being confronted with the wound directly, with no distractions, it left me shaken and thinking of memories that I prefer forgotten. Blake, sensing my turmoil, responded carefully.

"We care for her. We teach her the Laws."

She pauses for a moment before continuing.

"We'll make sure what happened to us doesn't happen to her."

I breath a heavy sigh, calming my nerves, before straightening. I look down at my partner, still in my arms, and rest my forehead against hers. She didn't move, knowing I needed physical affection, which made me love her more. After breathing one more time, I asked.

"Okay, what first?"

* * *

The first step was to have her feed. To experience her thirst for blood in a controlled environment. To do that she needed a source of blood, and someone to keep her from killing them. With careful deliberation, we decided that myself and Blake would take those roles respectively. To bring in another, to act in either role would be unwise. I knew Blake could handle a newly turned easily, and I trusted her with my life, as I'd done a thousand times.

Roles decided, we laid down squares of plastic on the floor in the kitchen. The plastic would keep any spilled blood contained, hopefully, and being in the kitchen would allow for easy clean up. I changed into a black tank top and shorts, the clothes I usually wear when Blake needs to feed. The sound of running water had turned off moments ago. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the explanation that we would have to deliver.

After coming out of the bathroom, Weiss looked better, cleaner, but still obviously exhausted. The clothes Blake had retrieved were similar to mine, dark colours and minimal fabric to stain. I looked to Blake, hoping she would take the lead. She was the vampire in this relationship, so she would know more about everything. I was just the blood supply. Granted a physically stronger, and almost immortal blood supply but details. Seeing my pleading gaze, my partner took over, guiding our guest to the couch and sitting opposite her in our lounge chair. I perch on the chairs arm, and lean in slightly for mutual reassurance. Blake had positioned everyone so the door was clear. To make sure that Weiss didn't feel trapped, but also having us close enough to stop her should anything happen.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, Weiss looked us in the eye with determination. She wants to know what had happened. This is a good sign, in my opinion. It showed that she was strong. Leaning a little further into Blake, we wait for our guest to start the conversation.

"He was a vampire wasn't he?"

The white haired girl didn't mince words, or dance around the topic. Straight to the heart of the matter. Blake responded, seeing as this was her area.

"Yes, he was."

Weiss nodded, as though she was confirming what she already knew, before continuing.

"I assume I'm one now as well, considering he bit me, and seeing as you aren't that surprised, I'd say you both are vampires as well."

I step in for this part.

"I'm not technically. Blake is. I'm-"

I really wasn't sure what to call it.

"Familiar? Dhampyr? Blood supply? We don't exactly have a title, but I'm basically an immortal companion lives along side Blake that gives her blood when needed."

Blake nudged her head against my side affectionately, while Weiss nodded, absorbing the information. My job description wasn't just blood supply, it was also protector, life companion, and lover, although one of those was by my own choice, but Weiss didn't really need to know that just yet. Maybe in a century or so when she finds her own partner. Another question came just before the silence stretched into the uncomfortable.

"What happens to me now? If I really am immortal, then I can't just keep living like I have. People will notice I don't age sooner or later."

Blake nods, confirming her suspicions. Now was the difficult part, trying to say we couldn't let her leave without her running away. Well, that's not entirely accurate. She can leave, just after we teach her how not to attack people in a blood thirsty rage that would reveal and endanger the entire supernatural community, but details. Blake began, which I am grateful for. She was always the more diplomatic one.

"First, we need to make sure that you can control your thirst. You may not feel it now, but you will, and it will not be pleasant."

I nod to show my partner was right. When Blake first turned, she had been in agony, refusing to drink despite her Sire's best efforts. She held out for almost two weeks before I had offered myself as her alternative to drinking from a random human. The memory made me shiver. Flashes of blood, pain and tears. However, if I could go back, I wouldn't change anything. As horrible as the first few years had been, the outcome was the best that could have ever happened. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I returned my attention to the conversation.

"So… I'll be drinking from Yang?"

Blake had managed to mention that already? Dang, my partner worked fast. Weiss eyed me warily. I doubted she was wondering what I tasted like.

"And Blake will make sure you don't accidentally kill me, not that that is an actual danger."

I try to reassure the girl, even if the last part was a lie. She really could kill me if we weren't careful. I just trust Blake will stop anything before it reaches that point. Hoping to move things along, I rise from my seat and head to the kitchen. Behind me, I hear Blake reassuring Weiss once again as they follow.

I sit down in the centre of the square of plastic on the floor, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees. I had to admit I was a little nervous. Being fed on isn't always the best experience. The first time Blake had fed was painful. She was uncoordinated and delirious with hunger. Her fangs had sunk deep, but luckily I passed out as the pain had become too much. As time had gone on, she had become gentler, and we had figured out together how to make feedings less painful, but now, with Weiss, I just hoped I didn't manage to stay awake through the whole thing.

Blake sits down behind me and motions for Weiss to do the same. Two pairs of pale legs stretch out on either side of me as they get comfortable. I feel as Weiss inches closer to my back, and I feel Blake's hands guiding me to lean back against them. My partner rubs my back comfortingly with slow circles of her thumb. I'm nervous and she can feel it in the tenseness of my shoulders. Laying against the smaller girl, I attempt to relax as Blake explains the process.

"First place your teeth on her shoulder. A vampire doesn't actually have fangs per se, more like retractable teeth that are only large enough to break the skin easily. They will come out as you tense to bite down."

I could feel as Weiss tentatively placed her teeth on the juncture between my shoulder and neck. A shiver trembles up my spine. It is similar to the sensation of Blake beginning to feed but also completely different. I take a deep breath to prepare for the pain, trusting Blake to care for me should anything go wrong.

When Blake tells her to bite down, everything goes white.


End file.
